


Only Time Will Tell

by CaeruleaTigris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Epilogue, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaeruleaTigris/pseuds/CaeruleaTigris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short epilogue of sorts set after the Final Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Time Will Tell

There’s blood everywhere. If you weren’t there from the start you would find it hard to believe that there was once a magnificent castle where there is now only rubble. We finally see what the Muggles see. The casualties far outnumber the survivors. A decades long war finally ended in one night and one final battle. The light side won and You-Know-Who is dead but wizarding Britain still has nothing to celebrate. We lost nearly half of Europe’s magical community. We had to call in any of the Medi-Witches and Medi-Wizards that weren't already there and there was always a constant need for all types of healing potions. People came to help in the clean-up of what was left of a 1000 year old castle and salvage whatever they could. Families and friends of the deceased have flooed in through all the available fireplaces in Hogsmeade. All you can hear is the wails and screams of people whose loved ones will never again live. The Death Eaters said they wished for purebloods to rule the wizarding world, they nearly destroyed it instead.

Nearly a year later, and the world is almost back to normal. Hogwarts has been re-built and young wizards and witches all over the United Kingdom are eagerly awaiting owls to arrive with a letter written in green ink. The ministry is back up and running now with the newly elected Minister Amelia Bones at it's head. Those know for aiding Death Eaters in the overthrowing of the ministry have all been fired and in some cases even been put in Azkaban for an amount of time. All escaped Death Eaters have been given the Demetor’s Kiss. Life is once more peaceful and that’s the way Harry Potter, Chosen One, Boy-Who-Lived likes it. But then again life is never fair and you never know when the next dark lord is hiding around the corner and that day is when the world will again need their saviour. Harry Potter just hopes that that day is in the very far future and with some luck he will either be too old or already gone by then. But luck was never on Harry Potter's side so he figures only time will tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shite, it was my first fanfiction and I didn't really know what I was doing. Although I feel that my writing has improved somewhat since then helpful criticism is welcomed.
> 
> An earlier, more unedited version of this fic is posted on my FF.net account.


End file.
